


Movie Night

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Movie Night, Pining, hints of babyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joe's a himbo and Cleo's had enough of it.
Relationships: ZombieCleo/Joe Hills
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/gifts).



> i originally made this account as a place to put stuff where my main audience wouldnt see it but now my other mcyt stuff is getting a teensy bit of recognition?? and honestly, the hermit shippers/antishippers are so much fucking meaner than the dream smp ones, so. im making this fic anonymous 😔

Cleo's front door loomed in front of him like it did every week. Joe fidgeted with the strap of his duffel bag, checking his warped reflection against the pie tin he held in his sweaty hands. He fussed over his hair one last time before letting himself into Cleo's house.

"I'm here!" he hollered, setting down his bag.

"Oh, good," he heard Cleo say as she rounded the corner. "Did you bring the snacks?"

Joe's heart did a funny little turn when she greeted him by the door. Cleo was already in her pajamas-- just plain sweats and a tank top, but the shirt was riding up ever so slightly and even though he'd seen her in much less before, he couldn't help but feel like that tiny strip of skin was something he shouldn't be allowed to see.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he realized he'd been silent for a moment too long. "Yeah," he said, and inwardly cringed at the way his voice cracked. "Yeah, I got the snacks. What are we watching on this fine movie night?"

Cleo ignored him, fixating on the sugary treat he was holding. "You made pie? What kind?"

"Apple. It's your favorite, right?"

She quickly snatched the tin from his hands, holding it to her chest. "Oh my God, Joe,  _ you're the best. _ "

He nearly died right then and there. "I also brought cookies," he said weakly.

Cleo squealed and threw her free arm around Joe in a rough hug. "I could kiss you right now."

Joe wheezed, disguising it as a cough at the last second. Cleo was already flouncing off to find the remote and, presumably, a fork for the pie she had stolen. Joe, with Herculean effort, hauled his sorry carcass to the couch and sat down on it heavily, burying his burning face in his hands. Hell, why did she have to be so perfect? Her lopsided smile, her fearless attitude, the calluses on her slender hands!  _ Get over yourself, _ he thought.  _ There's no space for feelings in this friendship. The sooner you can man up and hit these feelings over the head with a brick until they die, the sooner you can go back to being happy to be her friend. _

He breathed out explosively, directing his gaze to the ceiling just in time for Cleo to vault over the back of the couch, hair flying like rose-red ribbons.

_ Shit, I'm in deep. _

* * *

Cleo stole a glance at Joe. The light from the TV screen reflected off of his glasses, nearly obscuring his half-lidded eyes. She grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl in his lap, brushing his hand with her own in the process. She was the cat that got the cream and the canary as she watched his Adam's apple bob.  _ Yeah, _ she thought, _ I'm gonna raw his ass. _

She leaned over to him like a jaguar about to pounce, getting right up in his personal space. His cheeks were flushed, she noted with satisfaction. At the same moment he turned his head to her, their lips slotted together and Cleo's hand threaded through his hair. Joe made a noise of surprise, somewhere between a squeak and a whimper. His hair was thick and coarse between Cleo's fingers, but his lips were sinfully plush. With a smirk, she nibbled at his bottom lip. He gasped, and she took the initiative to thoroughly violate his mouth with her tongue.

When at last the two finally pulled away to breathe, neither spoke for a moment.

"...Is this okay?" Joe asked in a small voice, not daring to believe what just happened.

Cleo laughed darkly, sending shivers down Joe's spine. "How about I show you just how  _ okay  _ it is? And then you can show me how okay  _ you  _ think it is when you take me on a date this Friday."

He breathed out a laugh. "It's a date, then.” Ecstatic, he threw himself into another passionate kiss. He could get used to this.

* * *

The soft light of the long-forgotten TV caressed Joe's unraveled, breathless form. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears, filled with love and  _ need _ .

"Cleo..." he moaned, trailing into a whine.

"You're doing wonderful, love. Just a little bit longer."

"P-please," he begged, "please..!"

Her hand grazed his jaw. He desperately tilted his head to give her unfettered access to the sensitive, darkening marks scattered across his neck.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> joe: cleos so wonderful, and amazing, and pretty, but shell never like me back. i wish i could get over this stupid crush so i could be happy being her friend again  
> cleo, looking at joe: i want that twink obliterated  
> \--fang, 2020


End file.
